


"crazy little thing (called love)" - german ver.

by Sekushi



Series: translations [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cuddling, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Soft Billy Hargrove, Soft Steve Harrington
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sekushi/pseuds/Sekushi
Summary: Sein Vater und Susan waren ausgegangen, Max war mit ihren Freunden unterwegs und würde bald nach Hause kommen, und Billy? Billy war allein zuhause und hatte nichts zu tun.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: translations [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655017
Kudos: 4





	"crazy little thing (called love)" - german ver.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-Post von FanFiktion.de, also falls ihr die Story da schon gesehen habt - die ist nicht geklaut, ich hab sie bloß jetzt auch hier gepostet. ^^

Billy Hargrove stand in der Mitte seines Zimmers, gelangweilt wie sonstwas (eigentlich wartete er darauf, dass vielleicht eine bestimmte Person auftauchte, aber das war...ein Geheimnis).

Sein Vater und Susan waren ausgegangen, Max war mit ihren Freunden unterwegs und würde bald nach Hause kommen, und Billy? Billy war allein zuhause und hatte eigentlich nichts zu tun. Er ließ sich mit einem lauten Seufzer auf sein Bett fallen und schloss die Augen. Vielleicht könnte er- seine Gedanken wurden unvermittelt unterbrochen, als er hörte, wie etwas an seine Fensterscheibe flog. Mehrere Male. Billy öffnete ein Auge und entschied, aufzustehen und nachzusehen, wer ihn da nervte.

Die Genervtheit verschwand jedoch sofort, als er einen bestimmten braunhaarigen (hübschen) Jungen draußen stehen sah. Steve sah ihn ebenfalls, denn was er als nächstes tat war Billy zu winken und leise zu fragen: „Kann ich reinkommen?“ Billy nickte daraufhin und erwartete schon, die Haustür öffnen zu müssen – aber Steve entschied einfach, zu seinem Fenster hochzuklettern. Billy dachte, dass dies in Steves Vorstellung vielleicht….romantisch war (und er musste tatsächlich zugeben, es gefiel ihm – ein bisschen zumindest).

Steve flüsterte: „Hey“, als er das Fenster erreichte und in Billys Zimmer kletterte. Dann drehte er sich zu Billy und gab seinem Freund einen (sehr) sanften Kuss. „Ich hab dich vermisst.“ Billy antwortete, indem er den Kuss erwiderte und seine Hände in Steves Haar vergrub. Die beiden landeten schließlich leidenschaftlich knutschend auf dem Bett, Steve auf Schoß seines Freundes. Irgendwann entschied Steve sich dazu, seine Hände nach unten wandern zu lassen, erst an den Bund von Billys Jeans und dann noch ein kleines bisschen weiter...

Nach ihrer – sehr heißen, sehr langen – Knutscherei mit ein wenig…. mehr anfassen als sonst (sie hatten sich einfach sehr vermisst, okay?) waren die Jungs so beschäftigt damit, sich gegenseitig süße Dinge zuzuflüstern und zu kuscheln, dass sie nicht einmal mitbekamen, wie Max die Tür zu Billys Zimmer öffnete. Als Steve ihr leises Aufkeuchen hörte, hob er seinen Kopf von Billys Schulter und sah sie mit großen Augen an. Billy öffnete daraufhin seine Augen, sah, wie Steve leicht panisch zwischen ihm und der Tür hin und her schaute und drehte den Kopf. Als er seine Stiefschwester dort stehen sah, stieß er einen unterdrückten Fluch aus und versuchte schnell, sich zu bedecken – wobei er versehentlich beinahe Steve vom Bett warf.

Max bekam rote Wangen und sah schnell weg als sie realisierte, was genau hier vor ihr passierte. „Ich bin gerade nach Hause gekommen und wollte nur sagen, dass dein Dad auch bald hier ist...“, war alles was sie sagte bevor sie ihren Blick vorsichtig wieder in Richtung der Jungs wandern ließ. Steves Blick ausweichend, fügte sie noch hinzu: „Ich dachte, ich sollte dich warnen, bevor dein Dad… du weißt schon.“ Sie sah Billy an, während sie den letzten Part sagte, und er nickte, verstehend.

Max ging wieder – so plötzlich wie sie gekommen war – und die Jungs warteten darauf, dass ihre Zimmertür sich schloss. Steve sagte: „Ich sollte-“, während er begann seine Klamotten einzusammeln und anzuziehen. Als er komplett angezogen war, nahm Billy seine Hand – Steve dazu bringend, ihn anzusehen. Er lächelte, zog Steve in eine letzte Umarmung, eine letzte Berührung, und bat ihn, vorsichtig zu fahren. Steve reagierte mit einem: „Ich liebe dich“, und einem Lächeln – dann machte er sich auf den Weg.

Billys Vater und Susan kamen kurze Zeit später nach Hause. Sie hatten anscheinend ein gutes Date gehabt – Neil war ausnahmsweise in einer guten Stimmung. Und er war offensichtlich nicht der Meinung, er müsse in Billys Zimmer kommen um seinen Sohn für… was auch immer zu bestrafen. Was eine sehr gute Sache war, denn so konnte Billy einmal einschlafen, ohne Angst zu haben. Woran er stattdessen dachte (und wovon er träumte) war sein hübscher Freund.

Am nächsten Morgen fand Max ein neues Set Räder für ihr Skateboard neben ihrem Bett.

**Author's Note:**

> schaut auf meinem tumblr vorbei!  
> @twoprettyboys


End file.
